


Devotion

by MiriMiraMiren



Series: Drowning in Devotion [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMiraMiren/pseuds/MiriMiraMiren
Summary: "I've been feeling a little guilty too, I guess. Going on and on about Burning Rescue over our dinners that I forgot to thank you," Galo said, rubbing his neck sheepishly."Thank me?""Yeah, without your recommendation I don't think I would've stood a chance at joining." Galo met his gaze again. "So, thank you. For always believing in me,"Kray should have thought of it sooner. Of course Galo's worship of him was limitless. As was his need to repay a debt for something Kray had never intended him to owe. And nothing would change that. Both of these tied together so well, Kray could finally gain something from their irritating bond. Maybe these dinners weren't a waste.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: Drowning in Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Promare about four times, I decided to write a very small bit of self indulgent porn that grew into this. I plan on this being part one of three, sort of a mini series of alternate prequels leading up to the canon timeline. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> If you enjoy this fic please let me know!

Their dinners together had been Galo's idea. With Kray's packed schedule as governor and Galo's rather unpredictable one as a new firefighter, there was far less time for the two of them to catch up. Kray didn't mind, quietly preferring the increased distance Galo's new position placed between them. It was part of the reason he had pushed Galo to join Burning Rescue in the first place. But despite his excuses and dodging, even beloved Governors had to take breaks and Galo was endlessly persistent. 

And so their dinners began, once a week on whatever day they could manage. Galo normally kept his daily texts to Kray quick as they were both busy, but on a dinner night, he would message constantly leading up to his arrival. Kray often had the food cooked by an in house chef and Galo loved it, constantly asking for different recipes. Though more often than not they were a variation of pizza. On the rare occasion Kray's chef was unavailable, Kray stepped up and insisted on cooking something for the pair of them. Kray's cooking left much to be desired but it left him thankful it wasn't pizza for the fourth week in a row.

The mansion had a more domestic dinning room, tucked away from the opulence and glory of the formal dinning room. Kray refused to let Galo get comfortable at the mansion. He may have caved to the obnoxious dinners, something Galo insisted on being punctual to against all odds, but he would not fake any more care or domesticity than he already was. 

Though the two of them, or rather Galo, planned as best they could, a few of their dinners had been interrupted. Either with an urgent request for back up by Burning Rescue or a fake excuse provided by Blair calling for Kray to handle an ambiguous but very important matter that absolutely could not wait. Infuriatingly, Galo always took Kray's early departures in stride, promising that he would just have to show up earlier next time. A few times he had suggested they have dinner twice in one week to make up for cutting things short but Kray had quickly stopped that line of thinking.

In the beginning, Kray had feigned interest with ease. Nodding and flashing perfectly timed, supportive smiles as Galo retold his heroic exploits with Burning Rescue. As the dinners wore on and Galo's enthusiasm and embellishing only grew, Kray struggled to keep his apathy in check. It wasn't that his mask was slipping, not in the slightest. Galo ranting and raving the entire time over their annoyingly frequent dinners, even with his mouth full, was par for the course. What really made Kray twitch was the endless reverence Galo's voice took on when he spoke about his coworkers or saving yet another civilian in the nick of time.

That was the unexpected wrinkle in Kray's plans. It started mild but the rapidly growing sense of concern crept through. Concern that Galo might forget who was most essential in getting Galo the access to BR in the first place. Sure, Kray had done it mostly with the expectation that the job's high mortality rate would free him but if the idiot was going to survive he could at least use his manners and be respectful. He should be-

"Is something up?" Galo's voice cut through Kray's thoughts. 

"Hm? No, no just got lost in thought. The joys of being Governor and running the foundation. There's always something to be planning for," Kray responded. "What were you saying?"

Galo gave a tiny frown, his face flushing.

"I was just worried that-" Galo hesitated, biting his lip. Kray grit his teeth, trying to keep his smile on. If Galo noticed this lapse in his attention, it could be only a matter of time before he noticed others. Kray could not afford to have deal with Galo suddenly getting a clue.

"Go on," Kray said through a pinched smile.

"I was just worried that, uh, maybe I wasn't making you proud with the work I've been doing," he said, looking anywhere but at Kray. Kray couldn't suppress his eyebrows raising just a centimeter.

Now this was an interesting development. Kray smoothed his expression, saying nothing. 

"I mean obviously I didn't only join Burning Rescue because you helped me. I wanted to help the city, be a hero to the people!" Galo punctuated his statement with a fist pump. Kray nodded encouragingly.

"But I also figured it was something that was the next step in repaying you and-" Galo took a breath, not noticing Kray's gaze sharpening on him.

"I've been feeling a little guilty too, I guess. Going on and on about Burning Rescue over our dinners that I forgot to thank you," Galo said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, without your recommendation I don't think I would've stood a chance at joining." Galo met his gaze again. "So, thank you. For always believing in me,"

Kray should have thought of it sooner. Of course Galo's worship of him was limitless. As was his need to repay a debt for something Kray had never intended him to owe. And nothing would change that. Both of these tied together so well, Kray could finally gain something from their irritating bond. Maybe these dinners weren't a waste.

"Come here, Galo," Kray beckoned him with a wave. Galo was always sat at the far end of the table, keeping the distance between them. Kray couldn't remember the excuse that he used. Probably something about Galo's tendency to be a messy eater and Kray not wanting any paper stained with food as he worked.

Galo hopped up, his bright eyes locked on Kray's face. He stood in front of Kray's chair, a few centimeters taller since Kray had last taken notice. Despite Kray remaining seated, he could reach up and squeeze Galo's shoulders reassuringly. Galo straightened up proudly and tilted a smile his way.

"I am proud of you Galo. Very proud." He squeezed once more before trailing his right hand down Galo's chest. "So unbelievably proud that I don't think I can just tell you with words alone..." he stopped just below the hem of Galo's t-shirt, his hand deliberately grazing the smooth skin there. He gave a light squeeze, with just enough pressure to emphasize the contact wasn't an accident.

Galo slapped his hand over Kray's, out of reflex. Kray only smiled back, not moving his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Galo tried to keep the shock out of his voice. 

"Showing you my gratitude," Kray flashed a sharp smile, before dipping below the hem of Galo's pants. Galo tensed but held still in Kray's grasp. 

"K-kray?" He started, words dying in his throat as Kray continued down Galo's loose pants, grabbing a handful of Galo's ass and pulling him closer. Galo stumbled forward, landing squarely in Kray's lap. In his fumbling, he let go of Kray's wrist, throwing his arms behind the blond's neck for balance. Kray used the leverage to ruck up Galo's shirt. His free hand roamed Galo's toned chest, occasionally grazing a nipple. Galo shivered in his lap, his body unable to suppress his arousal.

"You want my praise, Galo? Want me to tell you what a good job you've done?" Kray murmured close to his ear, eliciting another full body shiver. He shifted his tactic, tracing lazy swirls with his free hand over Galo's chest, noting how his heartbeat spiked whenever Kray squeezed his ass or thumbed over a nipple. 

Galo wriggled in Kray's grip, trying to put some distance between their bodies. He shifted his hips, unintentionally rubbing his growing erection into Kray's lap. 

"Galo, don't tell me you're going to be ungrateful,"

Galo froze in his struggle, eye wide as he stared back at Kray.

"I've given you so much over the years. Jobs, a place to stay, anything you could ever want. It was almost impossible to find something I hadn't given you," Kray rolled his hips, his smirk growing as Galo gave a barely suppressed moan. "Except this,"

Kray rolled his hips again, squeezing Galo's ass again for good measure.

"Please," Galo begged, his face burning as he dropped his gaze. 

"Please what?" Kray demanded, pinching Galo's nipple. Galo hissed out a breath.

"Please- please show me that you're proud of me, Kray." 

Kray withdrew his hand from his chest to grab Galo's chin, jerking sharply until he met Kray's eyes.

"Good boy. Take off your shirt for me,"

Galo wobbled on Kray's lap, moving so erratically to remove his shirt he almost fell off. Kray grabbed his hip to steady him. His left hand wrapped halfway around Galo's narrow waist, something that Kray at never thought much of. At least, not until he saw Galo staring, his swallow audible as Kray rubbed slow circles into his hip, stroking closer and closer to Galo's damping crotch.

"You want this, Galo. I know you do," 

Galo gave a quick nod, his eyes still on Kray's hands holding him steady. 

"You've always excelled at anything I've asked of you. It's okay to be surprised."

Galo's chest was heaving, but again he nodded. His hand shook as he grabbed Kray's wrist, moving his hand over his crotch. Kray could feel the precome soaking Galo's pants. He smiled again.

"You deserve this Galo, you've done so well. You've been such a good boy," Kray pulled at his waistband, freeing Galo's cock. Galo gave a small whine as Kray stroked him in short, quick bursts. The rhythm was off, just enough to force Galo to grind back against him. Kray kneaded Galo's ass, gripping hard enough to bruise. Galo clawed at Kray's shoulders, scrambling for leverage as Kray switched his rhythm. Galo's legs were shaking as he tried to stay upright.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Galo's gaze was unsteady but he refocused on Kray, eyes sharp as he staring up at Galo.

"Kray I'm clos-" Galo groaned and tilted his head back his eyes squeezing shut. Kray's hand shot up, circling his throat. His grip tightened on Galo's cock as he drew out his strokes slower than before. 

Galo gasped, his hands grabbing at his neck. Kray tightened his grip on Galo's neck, forcing Galo's head down to meet his gaze. "Come Galo, I want you to come for me," he growled.

That was all it took. Galo shuddered, groaning Kray's name as his fists dug into Kray's shirt. His come spilled over Kray's fist as he kept pumping, wringing the tremors of orgasm from Galo's body. Galo gave a low whine but kept his head bowed, still catching his breath. 

"Thank you Kray," he said, his voice low. 

"You're welcome Galo. Ah-" 

Galo was reaching for his belt but Kray stopped him.

"You don't have to do that. I'm supposed to be praising you after all," 

Galo nodded, slowly, and pulled away. Kray moved to stand, forcing Galo off his lap. He grabbed Galo's shirt off the floor and wiped at the mess between them, internally thankful it hadn't gotten on the chair. Galo sat still, his face unreadable as Kray offered him his shirt back.

"You are welcome to clean up in the bathroom. Though I understand if you want to head straight home. It is getting late after all,"

Galo climbed to his feet, snatching up his come stained shirt. He mumbled a goodbye and all but bolted out the front door. Kray let him go, listening to the rumble of his bike as he sped off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galo's daily messages to Kray stopped almost immediately. Aside from an update that he had made it home after their last dinner, Kray heard nothing from Galo. 

Galo's silence certainly wasn't expected but Kray enjoyed it all the same. It wasn't until weeks later, as Kray sat in the dinning room, filling out paperwork that he heard a pounding at the door.

Galo stood on the porch, his face streaked with ash and tears. His rescue jacket was missing and his undershirt was burned in several places. 

"Hey Gov, I know it's late but can I come in?" Galo asked. He tried to smile at Kray but it wouldn't meet his eyes.

Kray waved him in, stepping aside. Galo took a few steps into the foyer, glancing at the dinning room before snapping his head back to Kray. 

"I couldn't-" he took a shuttering breath. "I couldn't save them," His hands clenched at his sides. "We got there fast enough, but I couldn't get to them. I think one of the children was a Burnish and-" His voice broke and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Galo," Kray said. He placed a hand on Galo's shoulder. Galo placed his hand on top, taking a deep breath before pulling it up to his face. Kray shifted, cradling Galo's cheek, stroking away a fresh tear 

"Please Kray, can you help me? Just let met stay here tonight or give me something, anything you can think of to help?"

Kray smiled.

"Of course. Anytime Galo."


End file.
